Chikara No Yume Dream of Power
by Kearra
Summary: It is a time of war in Hyrule, and every race has taken part in the bloodbath in order to claim Hyrule as its own... Save for the isolated Gerudo, who struggle to survive in the desert. Finally, a male has been born unto this tribe... Here is his story.
1. Age 5

Chikara no Yume  
Chapter One  
  
_It was a frigid night, just like all the ones before, perhaps a little warmer than usual. The moon has just reached its peak, and the guards who weren't on duty had crowded around a small hut, trying to see inside. Seiya did not care about them right now. She was busy tending to her newborn child.  
  
"Seiya, is this child...?"  
  
"...He is a male," Seiya replied, wrapping the child in a blanket, "Our Goddess has not forsaken us. She has given us a King to lead us through this time of war..."  
  
The guards whispered amongst themselves, several trying to get a good look at the sleeping child. Seiya looked up at them, her cool amber stare silencing them.  
  
She looked down at her child again, taking his small hand in hers. He was unexpectedly quiet, and he had fallen asleep within thirty minutes of his birth. She was surprised by these actions, but was actually too tired to really care. He was born, and he had been born a male. This was enough for her.  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"What?" Seiya asked rather shortly. She was tired, and she was silently wishing they would go away.  
  
"...I was trying to ask what his name is..." the guard said softly, cringing slightly as Seiya turned her head slightly to look at her.  
  
"...Garen."  
_  
'  
  
Garen looked out over the Gerudo fortress in silence, watching as the guards patrolled fortress. It was the same every day, watching the guards as they made their rounds. His mother, Seiya, stood beside him, keeping a sharp lookout for any slackers. Being the tribe leader, she had to look out for them, especially during times of war. It was stressful, but they somehow managed to keep invaders out, and things were relatively peaceful.  
  
That was one thing he never understood. Why would anybody try to invade them? The desert was barely habitable, and the Gerudo had enough problems trying to survive through the scorching heat by day and the frigid gales by night. Why would anybody try to take it from them? It just didn't make sense.  
  
Then again, almost none of this made sense to a five-year-old.  
  
He looked up at Seiya, who smiled at him, placing her hand on his head. "Go inside," she said kindly, running her fingers through his hair, "I'll join you in a little while." Garen nodded and went inside the house, sitting down in a nearby chair. He would be there a while. Because she was the tribe leader, she had to keep a watchful eye over everything. Because her eyes were the sharpest, she could see over a greater distance, and so she could keep watch from atop the hill. Therefore, the phrase 'in a little while' could very well mean 'in a few hours'.  
  
He let his mind wander, having nothing better to do until Seiya came. He found himself thinking about why he was the only boy, while everyone else in the fortress was a woman. Seiya never told him much, if anything, about why. She always mentioned the goddess, and that he was destined to be a great leader when he grew up. She never went into detail, so he always assumed that she meant he would take her place when he was an adult.  
  
But that didn't explain why the other guards kept looking at him funny... or why they treated him with greater respect than the other children his age...  
  
There was a sudden uproar outside, and he was jolted back to reality. He leapt out of his chair and ran to the window. He could see many guards running by, heading straight for the entrance to the fortress. Once they had passed by, he ran outside to get a better view of what was happening.  
  
The guards were obviously trying to capture some intruder that had gotten across the bridge. He had managed to make if halfway up the hill, sword drawn, and his clothes a deep red color. He evaded the guards, starting up the hill. It was then that Garen noticed that the intruder was going after Seiya, who stood on the level below him. Seiya casually drew her sword, blocking the intruder's barrage of attacks. She finally parried with an attack of her own. The intruder staggered backwards, and his gaze locked with Garen's.  
  
That moment seemed to last an eternity. Garen watched, feeling a sense of dread wash over him as the intruder's eyes widened and his lip curled into a sadistic grin. Suddenly, the intruder dashed past Seiya, pushing her out of the way. Before Garen could realize what was going on, the intruder grabbed him by the throat and held him several feet above the ground.  
  
"And so I shall slay the Gerudo King while he is still weak..."  
  
Garen's eyes widened as the intruder's sword was held to his throat. The intruder's grin widened, but it soon vanished, his face contorting into a grimace of pain. It was then that Garen noticed a spear through the intruder's chest. The intruder stumbled, falling forward, dropping Garen. Garen landed hard on his back, and the air was forced from his lungs. He was pretty sure he'd hit his head too, because everything was mingled with splotches of red. He felt lightheaded, and he could barely hear. He felt somebody's arms around him, holding him tightly. It took him a moment to realize who it was, but he figured it out by the person's scent.  
  
"Momma..."  
  
"Hush..." he heard Seiya say soothingly, pulling him into her lap as she held him tight in his arms, "You're safe now..." Garen's vision managed to clear as he saw several guards standing around him. Three managed to lift the body and carry it away to dispose of it, while four remained at Seiya's side. One, Garen noticed, was covered in the same red stuff that the intruder had been covered with. She looked relatively pale, her hands shaking slightly as she clutched her spear tightly. That, too, was covered in the red stuff.  
  
"...What happened...?"  
  
"...Kaya saved you," Seiya said, stroking his hair gently, "...She saved your life..." Her words were lost, as his hearing seemed to fade again. He closed his eyes, feeling as though his head was made of stone. He felt extremely weak. He fell asleep in her arms, although he hardly realized that he was tired.  
  
He awoke some time later, still in his mother's arms, but they were inside the house now. She was sitting in a chair, holding him in her lap, her arms wrapped around him. He was wrapped tightly in a blanket, so tightly that he could barely move.  
  
"...What happened...?" he asked softly.  
  
"You passed out," Seiya said, "That's not surprising... you were almost killed... and that bump you took on the head didn't help much either."  
  
"...How come he went after me?" Garen asked, shivering slightly. Seiya did not reply immediately.  
  
"...Because you are destined to be the king of the Gerudo," she said, "You are the one who will lead us out of this hardship. You will be our savior."  
  
"... 'Savior'?"  
  
"Someone of great importance," Seiya said, stroking his hair, "Someone who will protect our tribe... help provide us with what we need to survive..."  
  
Garen looked up at her in silence. She had a glazed look in her eyes, as though there was something she could see that he couldn't. He managed to pull his arm free, and he reached up, touching her cheek gently. She looked down at him in silence. She smiled, and kissed his forehead gently.  
  
"Well, we'll see what happens," she said, "For now, you should rest. It's been a hard day..."  
  
Garen frowned, but didn't want to argue. He was extremely tired. He closed his eyes, resting his head on his mother's shoulder. For a brief moment, memories of earlier events flashed through his mind. They were gone in an instant, and he soon fell asleep.

'

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or its characters. I'm not saying it again.

Author's Memo: I've been working on this for a while now. I came up with it shortly after beating The Wind Waker. However, it's taken a while to write, obviously, as I lacked the proper ideas. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Age 7

Chapter Two  
  
Garen sat off on the side, watching as the horse ran by at a blazing speed. The rider whipped out an arrow and took careful aim. She released, and struck the target dead center.  
  
'_100..._'  
  
He watched as she whipped out another arrow, took aim, and fired it with amazing precision.  
  
'_160...220...250...350..._'  
  
She fired arrows one after the other, hitting the targets every time. She paused while the horse looped around the end target, and then she continued. Soon, her arrows were spent, and the horse came to a stop. Her final score: 1630.  
  
Garen watched as she dismounted and returned to the sidelines. This seemed to be just a game, but it was also good training. It trained them to hit stationary targets while moving at great speeds, and it also trained them to hit moving targets while they, themselves, were stationary. The guards often teased him for not wanting to participate. He did not want to because he was too young (although he was seven, which was the average age at which the Gerudo started training), and he did not like using the bow. He barely had the upper body strength to draw the arrow properly, and he did not have a good sense of perception. So, he sat on the side and watched them train, ignoring the taunts the guards threw at him.  
  
He watched as Seiya mounted the horse. She seemed much more at ease than the previous rider, and she seemed to have much more intense concentration. Garen watched her carefully as the horse took off running. He noticed that it was much faster than the others. Seiya seemed unperturbed by this. She drew her arrows one after the other and released. Every time, she struck the center of the target.  
  
Her arrows were spent before she was halfway through her second run. She forced the horse to stop, and she dismounted. Her score: 2000. The other guards applauded, and she smiled slightly. Garen smiled as well. The reason Seiya was the leader of the Gerudo was because she was possibly the most adept at fighting both armed and unarmed.  
  
Garen stood, brushing the sand off his pants as he did. He decided to let them train. He, meanwhile, would keep watch.  
  
He walked down the hill in silence, his hands folded behind his back. He sighed, looking up at the sky. '_...What kind of leader will I be if there's nothing I'm good at?_' he wondered, '_I can't use the bow, spears are annoying, and I just don't like using the sword... So what good am I to the tribe if there's nothing I can actually do for them?_'  
  
He focused his attention on where he was going, and he spotted Kaya. She was at her post by the gate leading to the desert. She was six years older than him, and possibly the most respected youth of the entire tribe. Most of that respect had been gained two years before, when she had saved his life. As a result, he found himself attached to her, looking up to her as a close friend, and possibly as a sister.  
  
She saw him and gave him a small smile. "Hi..." she said as he walked over.  
  
"Hi," he said in response, returning the smile, "Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"Not really," she said, "How was training?"  
  
"I didn't participate," Garen sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I can't use a bow, I can't ride a horse... I can't do much of anything."  
  
"Don't say that," Kaya said, "There's sure to be something that you can do, something that sets you far above the rest."  
  
"...Like what?"  
  
"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself," Kaya replied with a smile. Garen sighed.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting," he said, "I want to know now."  
  
"Well, for one, you're destined to be the Gerudo King," Kaya said with a laugh, "That should count for _something_."  
  
"Just because my mother is the leader doesn't mean I'm gonna be the 'King' of the Gerudo," Garen said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"It's not that," Kaya said, her smile fading, "Even if Seiya is your mother, that's not what makes you our King."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Well--" Kaya was cut off by the sound of raised voices. They both turned, and one of the other guards ran up to them.  
  
"Both of you, to the top of the tower _now_," she said, pointing.  
  
"What's going on?" Garen asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Somebody's gotten into the fortress, and nobody knows where," the guard said, "Seiya ordered that you two should go to the top of the tower. Get moving!" She pushed them towards the ladder and, once they started to climb, ran back in the direction where she had come from.  
  
"What was that about?" Garen asked, looking over the edge of the wall as Kaya pulled herself up.  
  
"Obviously someone got through the defenses..." Kaya replied, following his gaze, "My guess is that they're assassins... They're the only ones who have gotten past the gate before."  
  
"Why would assassins come here?" Garen's eyes widened slightly, turning to look at Kaya.  
  
"The last time they came was several months before you were born..." she replied grimly, "They went after Seiya, but she killed them all. That was around the time when people first realized she was with child. However, she started training harder. My guess is because she felt she had more to protect." She glanced at Garen, but her eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Garen didn't get the chance to react when he felt something strike the back of his head. He heard Kaya scream as he fell, but he was caught around the waist. His vision started to dim as he saw Kaya slump to the floor, covered in blood.  
  
"K-Kaya..."  
  
He felt another crushing blow to the back of his head, and he finally lost consciousness.  
  
'  
  
"Is she still alive?"  
  
Seiya grimaced at the question as she took Kaya in her arms. The girl had been cut across her abdomen, and had been stabbed in the shoulder as well. Seiya removed her long jacket and tore it into thick strips of cloth, which she used as temporary bandages for Kaya's wounds.  
  
"She's still alive," Seiya said softly, "She's lucky. Those assassins decided to let her live so they could use her..."  
  
"'Use her'?"  
  
Seiya grunted, gritting her teeth as she shifted in Seiya's arms. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed Seiya's shoulder.  
  
"They took Garen...!"  
  
Seiya placed one hand on Kaya's. "Where did they take him?" she asked calmly. Kaya coughed, gritting her teeth as pain shot through her body. Seiya placed her hand on Kaya's cheek, waiting patiently.  
  
"They went out... into the desert... towards the temple..."  
  
"We'll never find them at this rate..." Seiya heard a guard say.  
  
"Even if we find them, he could already be dead by the time we find them..."  
  
"Well, I'm going to look for him," Seiya said, standing, still holding Kaya in her arms. She handed Kaya to a nearby guard and started towards the gate. "I would advise that nobody follow," she said, "You need to protect the fortress. We can't let this weaken us." She stopped, and turned to look at them. "I'll be back... Count on it."  
  
'  
  
Garen opened his eyes a crack, shifting his body painfully. Everything was blurry, and it was dark. He wasn't outside anymore. He was lying on his stomach on a hard, coarse surface. His body hurt all over, and he had several cuts and scrapes. They were covered in sand, which made them sting.  
  
Garen closed his eyes, lying as still as he could. He could hear voices around him. They weren't far off. They were in the same room.  
  
"I still don't see how this _child_ is going to become such a hindrance..."  
  
"He is the lone male of the Gerudo, and so he will become their King. Of all the races of Hyrule, the only ones we've had to deal with are the Sheikah. They are the only ones who truly stand in our way. The Gerudo are powerful enough, but they keep to themselves, which is beneficial to us. If they were to somehow rebel..."  
  
"Well, well... looks like our charge has finally awakened."  
  
Garen felt someone's foot nudge him lightly. He laid as still as he could, trying to ignore the sound of his beating heart. The person who nudged him growled under their breath and drove their foot into his stomach, forcing Garen to cry out. The blow forced Garen onto his side, and he drew his knees in, wrapping his arms around his middle. He kept his eyes shut tight, and he found himself shivering uncontrollably. So this was fear... He hadn't felt this in two years... When he almost died.  
  
"Stupid brat," he heard his assailant mutter, "Your breathing changes when you're awake. It also changes when you're afraid and in pain. I can tell you're hurting, boy. I can also tell that you're very much afraid."  
  
Garen didn't reply but kept his eyes shut tightly as he shuddered, silently praying to the Desert Goddess, something he never in his life thought he would do. Another thing he forgot, but soon remembered with dread, was that the Goddess did not favor men, and he, being a male, was probably no exception.  
  
"So, what should we do with him now?"  
  
"We have no reason to keep him alive. Let's kill him now and get it over with."  
  
Garen kept as still as he could. He would have gotten up and fled, but fear held him in place. He felt a strong hand grab him by the front of his tunic, hauling him to his feet. He opened his eyes before he felt the cold metal against his neck. He could hear his own heart beating, pounding in his chest. He stared up at the assassins in fearful silence.  
  
Then, time just seemed to stop.  
  
In that brief instant that the blade touched his flesh, all his fear simply vanished. He did not feel anything but hatred and contempt towards these three who intended to kill him. They had no right. He had done nothing to them, so what gave them the right to treat him like this?  
  
He felt the knife cut into his neck and he brought his fist into the assassin's stomach. Surprised, the assassin dropped the knife and loosened his grip. Garen pulled away from him and rammed his shoulder into the assassin, knocking him backwards. The assassin's partners leapt at Garen, but he ducked, grabbing the knife and leaping out of their path.  
  
He backed into a corner, brandishing the knife at them as the two remaining assassins helped their partner to his feet and starting closing in on Garen.  
  
"You, boy, have been enough trouble for us," one of the assassins said.  
  
"It's about time we rid the world of you," added another, "Before you do any more damage."  
  
"You have no right to speak to me that way," Garen said darkly, "I haven't done anything. To _anyone_. What the makes you think you have the right to kill me?"  
  
"You're the so-called 'King' of the Gerudo," the third assassin replied, apparently angered at having his pride bruised, "If the Gerudo somehow get the strength to rebel, there's no way we'll win this war. And so, your death shall ensure our victory."  
  
"Just try it..." Garen growled, narrowing his eyes. He felt strange power coursing through him. He thought it was a result of his anger. He'd never felt this kind of hatred before.  
  
The assassins each drew their blades, and took a step toward him. Garen backed himself against the wall, glaring at them, his hand trembling as he held the knife. The assassins jumped at him, and, for a split second, he was afraid again. He closed his eyes, and thrust his free hand out blindly. There was a strange surge of power, channeling through his body and seeming to force itself through his arm and shoot from his hand. He didn't know how long he stood like that, awaiting the feel of metal cutting into his body.  
  
It never came.  
  
Once the strange feeling of power finally faded, he opened his eyes. The three assassins lay on the ground, their bodies severely burned beyond recognition. It was a horrific sight, and one that sickened him greatly. His body started to shake and he let the knife fall to the ground. He sank to his knees, curling up in the corner.  
  
"Garen...!"  
  
He lifted his head to see Seiya descending the ladder. She leapt to the floor, skipping the last five or six rungs. She darted over to him, leaping over the burnt carcasses. She scooped him up into her arms, holding him tight.  
  
"Momma..." Garen said hoarsely, wrapping his arms around her neck.  
  
"Sh..." Seiya said softly, carrying him back over to the ladder, "Let's go home..."  
  
"What happened...?"  
  
"...I don't know, Garen," Seiya replied, stroking his hair, "... Let's just go home for now... We'll worry about that later, okay?"  
  
Garen turned his head to look at the assassins once more before burying his face in her shoulder.  
  
"...Okay..."

'

Author's Notes: Okay, everyone is free to make their own guesses as to what will happen and who's who in the story. I'm not telling, although it might be obvious. shrugs They could be actual charas, they could be fictitious. :p Still not telling.  
I like how long this chap ended up being. It pleases me to know that I wasn't struggling for ideas, hehehehe... Kaya wasn't meant to be a big chara. Maybe she'll actually be a key character. shrugs We shall see... Hehehehehe....Well, I've got more chapters to write. See ya!


	3. Age 10

Chapter Three  
  
"So this is the Spirit Temple?" Garen asked, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up, "It's _huge_!"  
  
"That's true, it is large, but most of it is inside there," Seiya said with a laugh, pointing to the doorway.  
  
"Who's that?" Garen asked, looking up at the woman that had been carved into the cliff face.  
  
"That, my son, is our Goddess, Suna," Seiya said, smiling as she looked up at the statue, "She is our guardian deity. She is the one that gave us life."  
  
"Is that what she looks like?" Garen's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"No one knows for certain what the gods and goddesses look like," Seiya replied, laughing softly, "They can alter their appearances, and it is unlikely, if not impossible, to capture the true essence of the divine in any form of art save for their own."  
  
Garen looked to Seiya in silence, then turned back to the statue. "Well, she must be really pretty, then," he said. He turned back to Seiya and took her hand in his. "Let's go inside now."  
  
Seiya led Garen into the temple, and the boy was surprised by exactly how majestic it was inside. He shivered a little. It was cooler inside the temple, and for someone who was used to the desert heat, the cool air in the temple could actually be considered cold, although the night winds were much colder in comparison.  
  
Seiya led him through the temple, and Garen looked around in wonder. This place was... strange, for lack of a better term. It wasn't the way the temple was set up, or the different decorations found in the different rooms. This place just felt... different. It made him feel funny. It felt like something inside him was reacting to the temple, seeming to grow in strength. It reminded him of three years ago, when he was seven.  
  
...When he was almost killed.  
  
Garen inched closer to his mother as they came to a large room, possibly the largest in the temple. Against the far wall was a giant statue that nearly reached the ceiling. Garen could see that this was a statue of the goddess. Because the statue was inside, much of it was still intact, giving the goddess a more magnificent appearance.  
  
Garen took a few steps forward, looking around in amazement. "...All this is dedicated to the Goddess?" he asked, "Wow... Do you think she's happy with it?"  
  
"I think she might have been when it was built," Seiya replied, "But something happened that nobody expected or intended, and we fear that we have lost her favor and respect because of it."  
  
"...Was it me?" Garen asked, frowning.  
  
"No," Seiya said sharply, shaking her head as she watched him, her eyes widening slightly. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"...Because the Goddess doesn't like men or children... and I happen to be both..." Garen replied, his face falling.  
  
"My son, the Goddess created our tribe and placed upon it a spell so that only women are born to the Gerudo. However, there would be no true way for us to live without bringing children into the world, and men and women together are needed for that."  
  
Garen cringed involuntarily, remembering exactly what he had been told had to be done. Kaya and Seiya had told him maybe half a year ago.  
  
"So, the same spell ensured the purity of our race, but, with time, the blood runs thin, even with the spell's effects. Therefore, one male is born every one hundred years, and he has the credentials to be the King of the Gerudo. His purposes are to ensure the safety of the tribe, making sure that we don't fall out of our Goddess's favor, and keeping the bloodline strong and pure."  
  
"...And I'm supposed to be this King?" Garen asked, looking up at Seiya.  
  
"Yes," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "...There is a belief that the Goddess creates the Gerudo Kings herself. Every King we have had as far as our legends go has been a wise and powerful leader that has brought us hope, health, and prosperity. You can be just like them, possibly greater."  
  
For a fleeting moment, Garen found himself wishing that he didn't have to be just like the others, wishing that he didn't have to be their shadow. He found himself wishing that he could be different, that the world would know and remember his name forever. This soon passed, and Garen forgot it in an instant.  
  
"Now," Seiya said, patting his head, "Wait here. I'll be right back. I need to go check on a few things, all right?"  
  
Garen nodded and watched as she left. Once he was alone, he looked up at the statue and shivered in the cool air. He seated himself at the base of the statue, curling into a ball. He stared blankly at the floor before yawning softly, closing his eyes. He felt like he was drifting, floating away. He had a vague feeling that he was being watched, but this was concealed by overwhelming tiredness.  
  
'  
  
_He stood atop the hill, looking around in confusion. The sky was blue, the clouds fluffy and white. A cool zephyr wafted by, caressing his flesh. The ground was solid, although it felt soft beneath his feet. He looked down in surprise. The ground was green. It was completely covered with green as far as the eye could see.  
  
...Save for the areas that were stained red with blood.  
  
His eyes widened as the scene before him changed. The sky turned dark as it was covered in black and grey clouds. There was a loud, booming noise in the distance: thunder. The air smelled of smoke and burning flesh. The greenness of the ground beneath his feet had become a dry brownish color.  
  
'...What is this place...?' he wondered, his eyes widening, '...What happened here...?'  
  
He looked down at himself in horror. He was fully grown, an adult. His armor weighed heavily on him, its ebony color splashed with various shades of dark red blood. He bore two weapons, a dagger, which remained sheathed, and a long, double-edged sword. The sword was in his right hand, and the blade was stained with blood. He would have dropped the sword in revulsion, but something told him not to let go. He opened his left hand, having had it clenched in a fist this whole time. It, too, was stained with blood.  
  
'...What does any of this mean...?'  
  
He heard the sound of footsteps and the whisper of a sword being drawn. He lifted his head, narrowing his eyes. He could see the figure of a person, possibly a young man, but the figure was shrouded in shadow. All he could see was the blade of the sword, seeming to shine against the darkness of the overcast skies. He didn't like this light. It pained him, and aggravated him.  
  
He would have moved, but he found himself rooted to the ground where he stood. His legs would not obey him for any reason. He tightened his grip on the sword, raising it to a defensive position. The man leapt forward, swinging his sword in a wide, downward arc. He blocked the attack, staring into the man's eyes, which burned with pure hatred.  
  
"I won't forgive you for what you did...!"  
  
He scowled, forcing the man backwards. "I've done nothing," he mumbled, although he barely heard his own words. The man leapt at him again, unleashing a barrage of attacks, all of which he blocked. "Get away from me!" he snapped, finally countering with his own attack, the man dodged, and took the opportunity to strike..._  
  
'  
  
Garen cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, forcing him into consciousness. His eyes shot open and he clutched his shoulder, cringing as pain shot through his arm. His flesh burned, and he could smell burning flesh and cloth. He leapt to his feet, pulling his tunic off and throwing it on the ground, kicking sand on it to kill the burning embers. He heard a sharp cackle and he looked up in time to see something disappear in a burst of red light.  
  
'_...What was that?_'  
  
Garen flinched, touching his shoulder tenderly. The flesh had been burned to the point where blisters were starting to form and the upper layer was starting to peel away. He bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, grimacing in pain.  
  
"Garen...?!"  
  
Seiya appeared in the doorway, a concerned, almost fearful look on her face. She ran over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek. She frowned when she saw the burn. She picked up his sand-covered tunic, and swept him into her arms. She carried him outside to the nearby oasis. She spread his tunic out on the rock and seated him on it, so the stone wouldn't burn him. She pulled a small piece of cloth from her pocket, soaking it in the water.  
  
"Momma... what was that?" he asked as she withdrew the soaked cloth and set it on his shoulder. It was icy cold, but the coolness eased the pain of his burn.  
  
"...A witch," Seiya replied coolly, "One of two twins that reside in this temple. They are supposedly Gerudo, but it is debatable."  
  
"...what's that mean?"  
  
"...That means that some people don't think they're Gerudo."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because they can use magic," Seiya said, removing the cloth, which had turned red. Apparently he was bleeding a little. She soaked the cloth in the water again. "...Gerudo are not suited to use magic. If it was possible, then we wouldn't be a dying race, suffering from the heat and the cold, and on the brink of dying out from starvation and malnutrition."  
  
Garen blinked and looked at his hands. He remembered three years ago... the assassins... how they died. Had that been... magic?  
  
"...So I'm not a Gerudo...?"  
  
"Of course you are," Seiya said, replacing the cloth, "Whatever would make you think that?"  
  
"Um..." He fidgeted, looking away. He felt ashamed.  
  
"...No matter," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. She gave him a smile and kissed his forehead. "You will always be my son. That should be enough." Garen looked up at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her neck.  
  
"...'Kay."

'

Author's Notes: Yay! All hail Suna! o.o Wait... nvm.  
Suna: TT glare  
:p Beeeh. Anyways, I like how this chapter turned out. The dream wasn't originally gonna be in there, but I threw it in anyway. o.o It made it longer, didn't it? It's also symbolic. ...I think. Anyway, my biggest shock is how... motherly Seiya is acting. o.o I think her maternal instincts kicked in kinda late.  
Seiya: glower  
Emmm.... ya.... okaygottagobai! runs


	4. Age 13

Chapter Four  
  
Garen sat at the highest lookout point in the fortress. The area was a large alcove in the side of the cliff. There was a large square hole in the middle of the floor, leading to the holding cell below. There was a low wall at the edge and a metal railing to prevent people from falling off the edge. This was the best place to be if one wanted to look over the entire fortress.  
  
"...What're you doing up here alone?"  
  
Garen smiled when he heard Kaya's voice. She walked over and sat beside him, giving him a small smile. She had matured quite a bit. Her hair had grown out to waist-length, and her eyes had more of an alluring look. She was nineteen now, and he was thirteen. And they had become more than friends.  
  
"Nothing really," Garen said, "Just thinking."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Kaya asked, leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Not at all." Garen carefully slipped his arm under hers, placing his hand on her waist. Kaya laughed softly, kissing his cheek.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder again.  
  
"Again, nothing much," Garen said, resisting the urge to shrug, "It's just a calm day. So I came up here to relax."  
  
"And you came without me? How mean!"  
  
"Hey, don't be like that," Garen said, raising his hands defensively, "It's just one of those times when I wanted to sort things out by myself, y'know? It happens."  
  
"It happens a lot with you," she replied, frowning.  
  
"Well, I have a lot to think about," Garen sighed, "Just knowing that I will be the King of the Gerudo one day is enough to drive me insane. I need time to think about what I'm going to do, especially if this stupid war doesn't end before that time."  
  
"You'll do fine," Kaya said with a smile, "If you have any problems, you can ask Seiya for help. If anyone can help you, she can."  
  
"...Yeah..." Garen replied, returning the smile, "You're right." He kissed her cheek gently. She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"...I always am."  
  
'  
  
Blood.  
  
That was what woke Garen up: the scent of blood in the air. He cursed, leaping to his feet and running to the railing. Somehow, heavily armed warriors had broken into the fortress, and everyone was fighting to survive as well as to drive them out. The battle seemed evenly matched, although the Gerudo were outnumbered, and many had already fallen.  
  
Garen climbed up onto the railing, but he felt someone pull him back. "Don't!" he heard Kaya yell, "You'll get hurt, or worse!"  
  
"We don't have the time to waste!" Garen snapped, grabbing her by the waist. He jumped off the railing, and Kaya clung to him tightly as they fell. Somehow, Garen felt a strange surge of power coursing through him, the same he'd felt maybe six years ago. Whatever this power was, it somehow managed to slow their descent, and they landed safely.  
  
Kaya stared at him in shock. "What did you--?"  
  
"No time," Garen said, drawing his sword, "We have to help!" Kaya nodded, drawing her sword as well. They ran into the midst of the battle, and were soon noticed by a couple of intruders. They fought, easily downing their foes, who had obviously tired out from the fighting. Garen, despite his distaste for the sword and his young age, he was actually doing fairly well, possibly better than some of the adults. Kaya was doing better than he was, managing to strike her opponents from a greater distance because of the reach of her spear. One think that Garen was proud to notice was how relieved the guards were to see them once their attackers had been felled.  
  
"It's about time you both got here," one of the guards said, clutching a wound in her side, "This fight's been going on for maybe half an hour. Seiya was worried sick about you."  
  
"Where is she?" Garen asked, cursing himself for not remembering his mother. What bothered him was that he couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
"Last I saw, she was headed towards the bridge..."  
  
Garen cursed again, aloud this time. "Stay here," he told Kaya, sprinting towards the entrance to the fortress, "I'll be back!" He struck a warrior as he ran passed, allowing the guard he was attacking to knock him out.  
  
'_Please let her be all right... Please don't let anything happen to her..._'  
  
'  
  
Seiya grimaced as she backed towards the edge of the canyon, her foot knocking a small rock over the cliff. Her breathing was heavy and her face was covered in beads of perspiration. She was tired, but her fatigue would be her undoing if she let it get the better of her now. She eyed her opponents warily, clutching her sword tightly in both hands.  
  
"Why did you come here anyway...?" she asked tiredly, "You have no reason or right to be here."  
  
"We decided to rid the world of you once and for all," came the sharp reply, "You are the biggest threat to us, now that the Sheikah have been eliminated. We were sent to ensure our victory."  
  
"You're fools, all of you," Seiya snapped, taking a step forward, "We aren't involved in your accursed war! Just leave us be and get out!" She leapt at the nearest warrior, striking his hand with the hilt of her sword. He yelled and dropped his sword. Seiya turned on the others, blocking their attacks. She swung her sword horizontally, striking one warrior in the side. She then turned to the third, aiming for his head. He dodged the attack, and Seiya realized that she'd left herself open to attack.  
  
...By then it was too late.  
  
She felt cold metal cutting into her body from three directions. That was a new sensation for her. She hadn't been hurt like this in years. Then again, this didn't hurt so bad... After the initial shock, the pain just melted away. She could feel nothing.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Seiya felt the swords withdrawn from her body at Garen's cry and her legs gave way underneath of her. She collapsed, landing hard on her stomach. She lifted her head slightly, watching as Garen dashed over, his amber eyes taking on a dangerous glare. It was then that she noticed a red aura surrounding him. It was flaring dangerously, and it had a brownish tint.  
  
'_Garen..._'  
  
Garen brought his hand forward and several small blasts of energy erupted from his hand. They struck the warriors' hands, knocking their weapons away. The warriors stared at him in horror, taking a few steps back as he stopped, brandishing his sword at them menacingly.  
  
"Leave this place and never come back..." he said in a low voice, "Or I will kill you where you stand..."  
  
Something in his voice proved that he wasn't lying. The warriors exchanged uneasy glances. Garen took a step forward, and one quickly drew his bow. The arrow he drew was strange, not having a stone or metal head like normal arrows had. Instead, it had a strange bulb at the end with holes carved into it. He aimed towards the sky, drew back the arrow, and released it. A piercing whistle could be heard, and Garen could hear the thunderous sound of footsteps. The warriors remaining in the fortress were fleeing.  
  
He watched as they ran by, each of them giving him uneasy glances as they passed him. The three that had issued the order to flee were the only ones that remained. They watched Garen warily before fleeing across the bridge. Once they were gone, Garen turned his attention to Seiya and he hurried to her, kneeling beside her. He turned her onto her back and held her in his arms.  
  
"...Mother...?" he whispered, wiping the blood from her mouth.  
  
Seiya opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Hey," she replied hoarsely, touching his cheek gently, "You were... amazing... Why didn't you tell me... that you had magic inside of you?"  
  
"...Because I wasn't sure..." he replied, "...And because I was... afraid of what you might think of me."  
  
"I could never think ill of you... You're my son. I love you. And I always will." Seiya smiled at him, and he returned it, surprisingly dry-eyed.  
  
"...I love you, too... Mother..."  
  
'  
  
Sunset.  
  
The remaining members of the tribe had gathered on the horseback archery range to honor Seiya's death. Surprisingly (and much to Garen's disgust), she had been the only one to die during the battle. And so, sticking to the Gerudo rites to honor her, they set up a funeral pyre, and her body was burned at sunset.  
  
Garen noticed vaguely that the stars came out that night...  
  
He could hear the guards whispering around him. He could hear faint snatches of the conversations, and what he heard was centered around him.  
  
"...must be hard for him..."  
  
"He's so young..."  
  
"Too young... Can he handle it?"  
  
"I think so...He's a strong child, and he has Seiya's leadership skills..."  
  
"...he's not even crying..."  
  
"...He has to be strong...If he broke down now, who knows what'd happen..."  
  
Garen couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at the flames in silence. He felt like a part of him had died with his mother and was being burned alongside of her.  
  
He felt someone's hand on his and he started, turning his head. Kaya stood beside him, looking like she had been crying. That was understandable. She'd lost her mother maybe two years before, and Seiya had taken her in as a foster-child.  
  
Unless she was actually sad for his loss, and not her own...  
  
Garen turned back to the pyre, watching in silence. This was just too much for him. Whispering a soft apology, he turned on his heel and fled. He kept running until he reached the bridge, where he collapsed, breathing heavily. He didn't know how long he sat there. He just knew that it was a while. He sat on the edge of the canyon, his legs dangling over the edge as he stared at the star-filled sky above him.  
  
"...Garen...?"  
  
He turned his head slightly, but not enough to look at Kaya. He merely did that in acknowledgment of her presence.  
  
"...Everyone has agreed...that if you want to take your position as the King...You will be the one to decide when. There are those who think you are ready, but there are also those who think you should wait. They decided that it should be up to you to decide when you take Seiya's place as our leader...so no one would force you into anything before you were ready."  
  
Garen thought about it for a minute. Then, he rose to his feet and started across the bridge.  
  
"Garen...!"  
  
Garen paused, but only to turn to look at her. "...I'm going to see what they don't like about Hyrule that they want to take the desert," he replied, feeling the wind start to pick up, seeming to pull him back towards the fortress. "...I'll be back... But I don't know when. It could be an hour... It could be a day. I don't know. But I'll be back."  
  
He paused, and added, "...And I'll have an answer for you."  
  
'  
  
Garen stepped out into Hyrule Field, looking around in silence. The moon cast a silvery light over everything, illuminating the green field. It reminded him of a dream he had, long ago... He hadn't known this place to really exist, but apparently it did. Everything was green, save for a few stones scattered here and there, and there were plenty of trees and shrubs around. A gentle breeze blew by. It felt cool, but not frigid or scorching like he was used to. Garen scowled, clenching his fists.  
  
"For this..." he muttered, "For _this_...! My mother was killed for _this_?!?!?!"  
  
He spat on the ground, turning his face to the heavens.  
  
"I swear..." he growled, his tears finally starting to fall, "I swear... They will pay... for what they've done...! They will _pay_... for everything they put us through...!"  
  
He turned on his heel, turning back towards the desert that was his home.  
  
"...I now claim my rights as King of the Gerudo... I will defend my home... And I will make them suffer as we have... I will send them all into a most fitting Hell... I swear it... On the stars... on my mother's name... They will _suffer_."

'

Author's Notes: Before I get flamed for supposedly putting mature content in a PG story, I must say one thing: I didn't _say_ they did anything. Think what you want. As far as I'm concerned, they just sat there in each other's arms and fell asleep.  
Okay, this was interesting to do. I was planning this from the start, but I wasn't sure what age to make Garen when Seiya died. Back in the planning stages, I figured it'd be okay to make him thirteen. So there you have it. He's thirteen. However, _how_ she died was a different matter. In every plan I had, it'd just be us finding her near-dead already. o.o I decided to go with the flow, and we actually saw her stabbed.  
Also, in the funeral scene, no I don't know how the Gerudo deal with the dead. Because there are no pyramids to suggest possible mummification, I assumed they burned the bodies, for lack of a proper burial ground. o.o  
Also, one last note: Seiya's name, I think, means 'starry night'. That's the significance of the stars in the end, as well as in Garen's last comment. o.o


	5. Age 15

Chapter Five  
  
The messenger uneasily approached the bridge, the note clutched tightly in his hand. The guards eyed him warily, crossing their spears to block his path.  
  
"State your purpose."  
  
"Uh... I, ah, I'm here on behalf of the King of Hyrule..." the messenger stammered, taking an involuntary step back, "I come with a message...asking your leader to come to a meeting with the King and the leaders of the other tribes...for a peace treaty." He held out the letter, and one of the guards took it from him, reading over it quickly. She then looked to him and gave him a slight nod.  
  
"I'll be sure to deliver it for him. You can go now."  
  
The messenger started, returning the nod before leaving without another word. The guards could tell that he wanted to run, but he was trying to keep a good composure and stay calm. They sneered, and once he was out of sight, the one holding the letter started towards the fortress. "I'll be back. I'm just going to deliver this to Garen."  
  
"Hurry up, will you? I hate standing here by myself."  
  
"I will, I will."  
  
'  
  
"...What's this?"  
  
"A letter from the King of Hyrule," the guard replied as Garen took the letter from her, reading over it in silence, "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my post." She bowed slightly, and left without another word.  
  
"...What does it say?" Kaya asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"...I've been invited to Hyrule Castle..." he replied, continuing to read, "...to end the war and bring peace to Hyrule."  
  
"Sounds important," Kaya said softly, resting her chin on his shoulder. Although he was fifteen and she was twenty-one, he was getting to be taller than she was. "...Are you going?"  
  
"...Why not?" Garen asked, folding up the letter and sticking it in his pocket, "It is from the King of Hyrule, although I am addressed as 'Miss', and the letter is actually written out to my mother."  
  
"Do you think they'll let you in?" Kaya asked, running her fingers through his hair, "I don't know if many people know that males are born to our tribe every one hundred years...so they might not think you're the real thing."  
  
"They should let me in, if I have this," he replied, leaning into her touch as he patted his hip, indicating the letter, "It even said so. Anyway, I think that they probably know about me by now. That last attack two years ago should have given them the information they needed."  
  
"Possibly, considering I killed the first person who knew about you, and you killed the other three," Kaya said with a smile, kissing his cheek. Her smile soon faded and she held him fiercely close. "Just be safe...okay...?" she whispered, "The same thing could happen... They might try to kill you..."  
  
Garen turned to face her and returned the embrace. "I'll be fine," he whispered back, kissing her forehead gently, "I'll be fine..." He wanted to add that his magic would be enough to stop them if they did intend to kill him, but he had decided long ago that he didn't want anybody to know.  
  
"...I believe you..." Kaya said as she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, "...Still...try to be safe...and don't let your anger get the best of you..."  
  
"...I will."  
  
'  
  
Garen walked through the town market in silence, ignoring the stares of the townsfolk. He felt like an outsider, unwanted by these strangers. He longed to be back in the desert, where others respected him, and they didn't stare at him like he was some monster.  
  
'_Heathens..._' he thought bitterly, watching as they whispered to each other behind their hands. One child pointed at him, smirking as though finding him hilarious for some reason or another. He glared at the boy, whose eyes widened and his mouth shut immediately, running over to his friends, who waited nearby. Garen fought the urge to smirk, quickening his pace. For once, he was thankful for the harsh gaze his mother had passed on to him.  
  
He finally reached the path leading up to the castle. It was rather plain, but that was possibly due to the contrast of the majestic appearance of Hyrule Castle. Garen stopped, looking up at the castle in silence for a moment. He thought for a moment, thinking it might actually look better if the stones were actually dark grey to black rather than nearly white. He blinked, shaking his head slightly. The war had probably warped his preferences, leading them in a more macabre direction. He continued up the path until he reached a gate, where he found two guards, who hastily blocked his path.  
  
"State your business."  
  
"I'm here to meet with the King," Garen said, withdrawing the letter from his pocket, "I am here in the place of Seiya to discuss this peace treaty."  
  
The guard shook his head. "Only the Lady Seiya is permitted to enter," he said, "No exceptions."  
  
"'Lady Seiya' is dead," Garen replied tersely, "I am her son, and current leader of the Gerudo. Now, let me pass. I have the letter."  
  
He shoved it in the guard's hand, and the guard looked over it quickly. He frowned, and then turned back to Garen. "Right this way." He nodded slightly to his partner before turning and leading Garen across the drawbridge, into the castle.  
  
Garen did not do much to look around as he was led through the castle, but from what he did see, it was pretty extravagant, even more so than the Spirit Temple. '_...What kind of people are these that they would make homes for themselves that surpass the temples dedicated to the very gods?_' he wondered, frowning slightly.  
  
He was led to a large, rectangular room that seemed relatively plain, although it was still a bit overdone in Garen's opinion. There was a large table in the center of the room, seated at which were two people.  
  
The first resembled a giant rock, with a rather large girth and a wild mane of white hair. His eyes were round and black, like ebony stones set in his round face. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, and he had decorative markings painted on his face, giving him a rather intimidating look.  
  
The second looked more like a man, although his skin was blue, and his eyes where a glassy violet. He reminded Garen of a fish (although Garen hadn't seen many, as he'd lived in the _desert_ all his life). He actually wore clothing, although all he seemed to be wearing was an azure sarong around his waist. He, too, had a dangerous look about him, possibly more so than the rock-man.  
  
Both of them eyed him suspiciously, and he suddenly felt the urge to run in the opposite direction. He kept a straight face, especially when the guard left, shutting the door behind him. Garen felt a chill run down his spine.  
  
He was now alone with these two...  
  
"...What's a kid like you doing here?" the rock-person barked at him, his voice hoarse and gruff.  
  
"...I'm here to represent to Gerudo tribe for the peace treaty," he replied slowly.  
  
"The Gerudo?" the fish-person asked, his lip curling into a sneer, "You're joking. The Gerudo tribe is made entirely of women. You're a boy."  
  
"And a young one at that," the rock-person added, "You hardly look any older than my son. Where's the leader of the Gerudo tribe?"  
  
"Perhaps they are too proud to condescend themselves to show up in person, Ganshou. So instead they send a _child_ in their place."  
  
"You're right, Kuru," Ganshou said with a laugh, "The Gerudo are a bunch of thieves anyway. They'd just as soon rob us blind than discuss a peace treaty."  
  
Garen narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist. He remembered Kaya's words: 'don't let your anger get the best of you.' He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Just a child," he heard Ganshou say, "It's embarrassing, having to be ranked with a child. It's one thing to send a representative, it's another thing to send a child that knows nothing."  
  
"Well, the boy is not to blame," Kuru said, laughing softly, "Especially because the Gerudo are reclusive cowards who hide in the desert and lash out at anyone that comes near."  
  
Garen felt himself shaking with rage. He felt his power flaring inside of him. If he lost control of his anger, something was bound to happen. Something bad. He kept his fists clenched, his head low. He could hear Ganshou and Kuru laughing. Laughing at him.  
  
"Let's not be so quick to judge," he heard a new voice say. He opened his eyes. Standing at the end of the table was a middle-aged man who was finely dressed in red robes, a crown resting on his head. "You are Seiya's representative, are you not?" the man asked gently.  
  
"...I'm her son..." Garen replied, turning his head away, "...She was killed two years ago, and I took her place in leading the tribe."  
  
"According to the laws of your people, you are the King of the Gerudo, are you not?"  
  
Garen did not reply right away, but gave a slight nod. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ganshou and Kuru's stunned expressions. He would have laughed, but he was far too angry to say or do anything.  
  
"Now..." the King said, glancing at all three leaders (or representatives, in Kuru's case) in turn, "We all know why we are here. It is about time the war ended. It has been going on for over two decades now. To end it, we must agree to settle our differences and unite Hyrule once more. Of the six tribes, only five took part in the war, and only four of those five remain."  
  
"Six?" Garen asked, mildly confused.  
  
"Don't you know anything, boy?" Ganshou asked, raising one eyebrow, his expression all but screaming 'you _must_ be joking.' Garen glared at him, but the King held up one hand to silence Ganshou.  
  
"There are six tribes in Hyrule," the King explained patiently, "The Hylians, who mostly reside in town, or in Kakariko, at Death Mountain's base; The Gorons, like Ganshou here, who reside on Death Mountain; The Zora's, like Kuru, who live in Zora's Domain, which is east of Kakariko; The Kokiri, who live in the forest; The Gerudo, who, as you already know, live in the desert; and, finally, the Sheikah, who were all but wiped out during the war."  
  
Garen nodded slightly, more confused than ever, but not wanting to make himself look like a complete idiot in front of them. The King turned back to the others.  
  
"Now, carefully think about what your decisions are. We can continue this war, or we can end it. If we end it, we must all agree on a peaceful coexistence with one another," he said, "We don't necessarily need to be allies, but we do need to agree that we can at least cope with each other's existence."  
  
"Well, Brother," Ganshou said, "I'm tired of this war as well. As you have helped my people out before, we shall be your allies, no matter what happens."  
  
"I believed that would be your answer," the King said, and Ganshou, much to Garen's surprise, grinned proudly.  
  
"...We will be your allies as well," Kuru said slowly, apparently still thinking about it, "...There is no reason for us to fight, but should something arise, we will assist you."  
  
"Excellent," the King said with a smile. He turned to Garen, who had crossed his arms over his chest, thinking hard about what he wanted to do. "What about you?"  
  
"...We agree to peace, but not to allegiance," Garen said slowly, "We weren't even involved in the war, yet we were constantly attacked because we were the biggest threat. My people are dying already. Many lost their lives to the desert heat or the lack of food, but the war decreased our numbers by half. We were wrongfully attacked, and I see no right for anyone to ask us for help. But that is not the real reason I refuse to agree to an allegiance." He paused, but, seeing as he still had their attention, he continued.  
  
"From everything I have heard and seen in my lifetime, the Gerudo are often distrusted, and there are far too many misconceptions about them. I will not subject them to any mistreatment from anyone, alliance or no. We will not fight anyone. We will stay in the desert. If anyone comes into our territory... I cannot guarantee their safety."  
  
After having said that, he turned and left the room in silence. He did not see the expressions on their faces, but he knew that they were probably either stunned or hateful. He did not glance at the guards as he brushed past. All he cared about was getting home.  
  
Once he finally reached the desert, he just went straight to his house, not looking at anyone. He went inside and collapsed heavily onto his bed, burying his face in the mattress. He lay there for a while in silence, keeping his eyes shut tightly.  
  
'_...I don't know what to do anymore..._'

'

Author's Notes: Okay. Let's try this again. The chapter was posted last night, but it still hasn't shown up in thirteen hours. Therefore, I have deleted it, and I am posting it again.  
For those who don't know, Garen is fifteen right now. The scene at the castle was meant to have him actually snap and yell at the others, but it just didn't turn out that way. Write what flows, y'know? But anyways, you have to understand things from his point of view. Yes, the Gerudo are probably the least liked out of the six races, and they would be greatly mistreated. So he wants to protect them from all this by saying, "We won't cause trouble, but stay out of our home." Understandable, right? Right.


	6. Age 18

**Chapter Six**

Garen sat outside in silence, staring up at the night sky. It was cold, as it always was, but even more so tonight than any other that he could recall. The frigid air pierced his sand-colored tunic, and he shuddered, closing his eyes. He had been sitting there for over an hour. At least, that was his guess. To him, it had felt like at least six hours had passed. He was starting to worry.

There was a sudden piercing wind, but it faded almost immediately.

"…Lord Garen…?"

Garen inwardly rolled his eyes. Ever since he had turned eighteen, everyone had decided to start calling him 'Lord' Garen. He didn't like the title much, but they refused to call him by just his name, so he learned to accept it.

Garen stood and turned to look at the woman who had spoken. She was all but covered in blood. That in itself wasn't a good sign.

"How is Kaya?" he asked softly.

"…She's dead…" the woman replied, bowing her head respectfully, "…There was too much blood… We tried… but we couldn't save her…"

"…And… what of… the child…?"

"…I'm…" she fell silent, turning her head away slightly, "…She was dead before we could do anything… I'm sorry… We tried… But…"

"That's enough."

She looked up at him in silence. His face bore no expression, although his eyes were sharp and cold. She shifted uneasily under his gaze, quickly averting her own. Finally, she hurried inside again, and Garen's gaze followed her. He looked inside, watching in silence as the women inside hurried to clean up the mess. Kaya's body lay hidden under a bloodstained sheet. More disturbing was the second bundle of swaddled cloth laying at her side.

It was just too much for him to bear.

He quickly turned away, starting down the hill in silence. He made his way for the gate leading into the wasteland, neither looking nor speaking to anyone else. Once he reached the gate, the two guards stationed there moved to stand in his path.

"Move aside," Garen said darkly.

"We cannot allow you to venture into the wasteland. At night, it is nigh impossible to see. You could get lost."

Garen scowled at them. "I. Don't. Care. Move aside, and open the gate."

"But sir-"

"Do as I say," Garen snapped.

The guards exchanged glances, frowning slightly. One of them hastened to climb the tower, slowly opening the gate. The other looked up at Garen. "Sir, don't do this. You could get lost and we wouldn't be able to come to your aid. You could die out there, especially if a storm comes. You know very well that sandstorms can get so fierce that they can tear the flesh from your bones." Garen just listened in silence, brushing past her when the gate was finally open. "Garen, don't! We need you! How can you expect us to get by without you?"

Garen stopped. "For a week, expect me to return. If I don't return at the end of a week, declare me dead, and let my second-in-command take control. She'll be your leader then." With that, he left, treading onwards into the wasteland.

He didn't care where he was going or why he had even come out here in the first place. He needed time to think, and he needed to be alone, without the stresses of his position as King of the Gerudo. He ignored the biting cold, the freezing winds. He cursed the wind. All throughout his life, the wind had only brought death. It came during the day with searing heat, it came at night as a frigid gale. The wind was blowing as his mother died. Even now, with the death of Kaya and their child, the wind continued to howl triumphantly at his pain.

He scowled. Hyrule… The wind that blew across the plains of Hyrule was different. The wind brought no blistering heat, no freezing cold. The wind was calm, gentle… And yet the Hylians, stupid and greedy creatures they were, they still found the need to attack the fortress. For no reason whatsoever.

He slowed to a stop. The war had ended three years ago. He still remembered the meeting between the leaders of each race. He had been discriminated against because he was young, and because he was Gerudo. That had angered him to no end. He wanted so much just to kill them right there and be done with it. They had committed wrongs against his people already. To condescend him like that would have pushed him over the edge.

…But the King of Hyrule had put an end to that. The King seemed nice enough, and he had been patient with Garen, calmly answering any questions Garen may have had. Even after Garen had refused to swear allegiance to the Hylians, the King was still willing to assist them in times of need.

For the past two years or so, they faced a terrible drought that had dried up even the oasis. Some died of starvation and thirst, and even more became ill. Garen himself had given up most of his own food to those sick and dying, as well as to the children, who needed it most. Some days he'd go without food or water, going out into the wasteland and hunting what small game he could find, always managing to bring back something to at least feed the children and the ill. Somehow, the King had gotten word of their situation and had food and water delivered immediately. Under normal circumstances, pride would have forced Garen to turn down the offering, but the welfare of his people came first, so he accepted it gratefully. Over the course of two years, the King continued to supply them with food and water. But recently, since maybe three months before, the supplies stopped coming. Garen had heard that the Queen had died, and that the King and his five-year-old daughter were mourning over their loss. Now the Gerudo were in the same position they had been in two years ago. But this time, they did not have Garen to support them.

Garen's progression slowed considerably. The cold was finally starting to get to him, and fatigue was starting to set in as well. He staggered, managing to catch himself before he fell. This was stupid… how could he have let himself do this? If he stayed out here, he was going to die. If hypothermia didn't get him, dehydration and malnutrition would. If a storm didn't come by the next day.

"Well?" he breathed, looking to the sky, "Well, Goddess, is this what you want? You're supposed to protect us. Yet you allow this to happen. You let us suffer through a war, you force us to endure the blistering desert sun and the frigid nights that come immediately after. You starve us, force us to endure a drought that lasts two years. _Two years_! And you expect us to still look up to you? What Goddess makes her people suffer? How can we respect you after what we have had to go through?" He spat on the ground angrily. "You have no power over me. I will not follow a Goddess who lets her people die. You are dead to me!"

He continued to stare up at the sky, almost as though expecting to see some sort of divine wrath forced upon him for infuriating the Goddess of the sand. He could care less what happened now. He was going to die anyway. What was the point anymore?

He staggered forward again, finally turning his attention forward. He could hardly see where he was going anymore. He was certain that he was going straight, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was going in circles. It had happened numerous times when he'd gone into the wasteland before. Except those times, he'd been out during the daytime, and during times when the desert winds weren't blowing so hard, scattering sand everywhere to obscure his vision.

He stumbled again, but this time he fell, landing hard on his stomach. He lay still, his body too tired to really move. "…So this is how it ends, huh?" he breathed, closing his eyes. The cold just seemed to vanish as he let his mind drift into black nothingness. He wondered vaguely if Kaya had felt this way, or Seiya for that matter. He thought about it for a moment, and eventually all train of thought was lost as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

'

Garen was woken up rather abruptly by cold water being dumped on his head. He awoke with a start, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. He found himself sitting chest-deep in water, a hot-spring, from the feel of it, with his back resting against a wall. His shirt and shoes had been removed, but his pants, fortunately, were still on. He sat still for a moment, trying to get over the shock of being woken up so suddenly.

"It's about time you woke up."

He started, turning to see who it was. A hand was placed on his chest, stopping his progression. "Sit still. You were out there in the cold for so long. Your body needs to warm up, to regain its strength." The voice was that of a woman, the words kind, gentle. Almost motherly.

"…Who are you?" Garen asked hoarsely.

"We are Twinrova. We found you out in the desert, and we brought you back to the temple. We saved your life."

"…'We'?"

"We are two sisters, powerful witches that reside in this temple. We use our magic and become one. It is incorrect to say 'I' when there are two of us."

"…If you say so…" Garen said. He noted absently that her touch was unusually warm. "You say that you saved my life… Thanks, I guess…"

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"I came out into the desert to die anyway. There's really nothing for me to live for."

"What about the Gerudo? They need their King."

"They're better off without me," Garen replied.

"Oh, but that is not true," Twinrova said, a smirk audible in her voice, "They need you. Especially because those accursed Hylians tried to kill them, to take their home… and the Gorons and Zoras are not any better. They discriminate against us because we are Gerudo."

Garen was silent, a dark scowl crossing his face.

"See? You agree with us. We can sense your power, the magic that burns within you. We can help you harness that power."

"…You can?" Garen asked softly.

Another hand came to rest on his chest. The touch was surprisingly cooler, an exact contrast to her other hand.

"We can."

"…Then teach me… Help me become stronger."

"We will. And more. You will show those Hylians that the Gerudo are not people to take lightly. Your name will become known, and you will overshadow your predecessors. You will become more than the King of the Gerudo. You will become the King of Hyrule. You will take Hyrule, claim it as your own, just like those accursed Hylians tried to do to us."

"…I will… They will pay for what they've done…"

"Yes… That's it… You will make them suffer." He was held close in an almost motherly embrace. Finally, those arms were withdrawn and he felt Twinrova's hands playing through his hair. There was the whisper of a knife being unsheathed and he felt the cool blade pressed against his flesh. The blade was pulled upwards, and thick strands of red hair fell to the ground.

"…My son… Ganondorf."

* * *

Author's Notes: YES! FINALLY! After... six months--holy crap!--of writer's block _and_ writer's sphere--double-teaming jerks--I have finished chapter six of Chikara no Yume! YAY!!!   
Sadly... this was supposed to be the last chapter... but I didn't know how to write the ending! -cries- BUT, thanks to Selphie Louise, who helped me decide, I know what I want to do to wrap the story up. So just hang in there! It will be done soon. And Children of the Gods will be updated soon, as well! Fear not!   
...That's enough out of me. Back to drooling over Kadaj and Sephiroth. Yay for Advent Children. o.o -flee-  



End file.
